


胜利玫瑰

by GhastlyDream



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyDream/pseuds/GhastlyDream
Kudos: 1





	胜利玫瑰

根据历史的记载，她应长着一头长至脚踝的毛躁红发，声音粗厉沙哑如同公鸭，锃亮肌肉与累累伤痕仿佛一幅刺在她躯体上的可怖图腾。但当她站在她的丈夫与两个女儿面前，他们看到的是柔滑如绢的石榴色长发，是比秋日的苍空还要湛蓝的双眼，是温和的微笑与皓月般明亮的肌肤。换句话说，这副模样的她是妻子，是母亲，是一个再普通不过的女人——而非后来戎马倥偬的女王。她是英国历史上绝无仅有的骁勇善战的女王，她那曾经与普通女子别无二致的脆弱双腕并非生来就为了战斗，然而她的丈夫被残忍杀害，她的女儿被罗马军队奸污，她自己的身体也惨遭蹂躏，可悲的是向她施虐的甚至可能不仅是罗马士兵而还有她深爱的百姓。在那个黑暗的时代，在那般绝望的境地，她以满身的鲜血与疮痍为盔甲，握住了本不应由她来握的武器，走上了一条注定不能尽善尽美的荆棘之路。战场的沙石飞进她的伤口，腐肉与残骸是她睁眼与闭眼时所见的一切。或许她也深知自己薄弱的力量难以撼动罗马这头不知餍足的巨兽，但她终究还是选择奋不顾身地战斗，因为不这样做她就不是她自己。最终她的军队崩溃，为了免遭罗马的侮辱，她将利刃送进自己炽热的胸膛——也有说法是她将剧毒灌入自己的喉咙。这位最弱也最强的凯尔特王者就此陨落。她的剑无以誓约胜利，她的战车无以誓约守护，后人亦评价她的起义“是一次不成功的起义”。然而纵观历史，她的失败比绝大多数成功更为高贵。她便是常胜女王，她便是胜利玫瑰。


End file.
